


[podfic] Mercy

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>A Winchester history, as told through pets.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506157) by [bellatemple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Mercy](http://spn-summergen.livejournal.com/132535.html) written by [bellatemple](http://bellatemple.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 33:36 min, 15.5MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?qj4rqe29rvf5idn) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?hybooo45e1r7red)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mercy-1) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mercy-audiobook-0)  
 **Author's Summary:** John takes care of Dean and Sam. Dean takes care of Sam and John. All Sam wants is something that he gets to take care of. A Winchester history, as told through pets.  
  



End file.
